Welcome to Vegas
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Sara Turns 21'. Sara is making her way to Las Vegas and Sin City has a lot more in store for her then she orginally planned. CHAP 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's the first chapter and just to let you know, everything might seem peaceful, but everything is never as it seems...is it? :P Enjoy._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"_Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while and I thought I would give you a call. As weird as this might sound, I miss you… Um, with that being said I just thought you'd want to know Grissom gave me a call and I'm coming out to Vegas, so…uh, I'll see you when I get there. Bye."_

It was all I needed to ask for the night off and rush my five year old into my arms. With a year having passed since I had spent that incredible week in San Francisco, I was excited to say the least that Sara had left a message saying we would see each other again.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you here," my little girl asked me after I barreled into my sister's place during dinnertime for a hug and a hello.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just so happy and I couldn't wait to see you another minute! What are you having," I looked up at the food on the table and my shocked and confused sister.

"Uh, aunt Nancy made some spaghetti and I was loving it until you came in," Lindsey pouted as she made her way back to her place at the table, folding her arms over her chest.

_I knew I shouldn't have done that at times when she was watching. Now she's probably going to have attitude problems when she's older. _

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but like I said, I was too thrilled not to see you," I flashed my beautiful daughter a smile. "And when we're done eating I'm taking you home. I have the rest of the night off and I want to spend it with you, princess. I also have some things I need to talk to you about."

"What did I do now," she innocently asked, raising her arms with that adorable lost girl look.

"No, what I meant was…" I sighed. "I have a few things to explain to you…about why I'm so happy, but that's after we get home, okay? Now finish up so we can get going."

I patted her tush as she turned to crawl up into the normal sized chair, Nancy let her sit in and smiled. She was still too little for a lot of things and I was sure she would for quite some time to come.

The drive back to our home was quiet with the exception of the radio softly playing, set to some kid station on the AM frequency that played nothing but Disney songs suitable for the young ages.

Opening the front door, Lindsey pushed passed me and instantly bolted onto the couch, turning the television on and laughing the second the punch line of a joke for one of her children's shows filled the living room. I wanted to talk to her about Sara as soon as possible, but she was comfortable and I was okay with waiting a half hour since I was eager to talk to Sara first.

I slid my cell phone from out of my right front pocket and flipped it open when Lindsey turned herself around on the couch, remote in hand, knees dipping into the cushion, as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Mommy, can I have ice cream?"

"Uh, sure, sweetie. Just give mommy a second to call a friend and you'll have a bowl before you know it, okay?"

"Kay," she wickedly grinned with an almost devilish tone to her abbreviated agreement. I was certain she was extremely happy to be getting some because I usually only let her have a bowl every so often on one of my good nights.

I dialed her number I had forced myself to memorize by heart and put the phone to my ear, holding it against my ear with my shoulder as I turned in a half circle to get to the freezer. It started ringing and I smiled, hoping she would answer my call.

Taking out the carton of ice cream, I made my way over to the silverware drawer to pick up the scooper as I heard the line connect.

"Sidle," she agitatedly responded.

"Sara," I asked, not sure she was in the mood for a conversation. Of course, in the hastiness of everything that came flying through the phone with the utterance of her last name I had forgotten to address myself.

"Catherine," she asked, unsure of whom she was speaking to at the time.

"Yeah, it's me," I started to relax, not feeling the hostility from before when she tried to confirm it was my on the line with her.

"Hey," she sounded breezy now and eased into a bit of flirtatious tone without completely sounding turned on only by hearing my voice. "I left you a message…"

"Yeah," I cut her off. "I got it earlier this shift and _had _to ask for the night off."

"You shouldn't have done that," Sara sounded concerned that it would be her fault if I got fired.

"No, it's fine. I was going into overtime as it was and told Grissom I really needed to take of Lindsey. I lied and told her that she had a really bad stomach virus. I'm not sure if he bought the box of Girl Scout cookies I was selling or if he was just being nice and pretending not to know what it was _really _about. But it's not like that matters now…when are you scheduled to land?"

"Uh, I'll be driving. Grissom told me to pack up camp at my place here for the transfer papers. He said even if the girl made a full recovery the lab could really use another investigator…or at least it wouldn't hurt, especially with my background."

I was still reeling from the fact Holly was in the hospital because of me, but I was thrilled to finally have someone to really talk about it with since the incident. I would only trust Sara with that kind of information at this point because the rest of them were my friends, but I worked with them and I knew what Sara was saying, she would be working with me as well, but it was different with her. I knew her before work and I was really falling for her and I had danced with her and I was there for her birthday party, she held my hand no matter what even with that jackass brother of hers and I had sex with her. I had the best damn sex of my life with her.

"Well, I can't wait till you get her. When are you leaving?"

"Um, I just have to wrap up the case I'm working on right now and I'm ready to go. Is Lindsey there with you?"

At the mention of Lindsey, I looked back at the couch and saw her jumping up and down on it, thankfully with her shoes off. She was dancing and jumping at her show that made her sugared up every episode. Ice cream on top of that was not a good combination, but I thought since kindergarten was three weeks away, it didn't make a damn difference if she was up all night because she would be down all day tomorrow which would still work in my favor.

"Yeah, she's here," I smiled. I then remembered I was serving her ice cream, the carton already feeling a little too hot and the solid dessert being liquidated. I grabbed the scooper and stuck it into the ice cream, going to the cupboard with all the plates and bowls in it and pulling out two. Yes, I was actually going to indulge a bit. "She's watching T.V."

"Have you told her about me yet? I mean, have you told her that we're friends?"

"Uh, Sara…I think we're more than friends at this point, but no, she doesn't even know you exist. I was about to when I thought to call you and see if I could get some info from you about when you would be here."

"Why haven't you told her yet? Why wait until I called?"

"Uh, I didn't know if it was ever going to come up, Sar Sar," I teased, hoping she would be okay with it.

"Ugh, don't call me that. It's hard enough to deal with regular bet names, but you just had to go and call me Sar Sar." I swear I could feel her shudder in complete disgust through the phone before she continued. "And yeah, I see your point. Um, I was actually going to ask to talk to her, but…"

"No, keep her busy while I finish up getting this ice cream into the bowl for her."

"Mm, ice cream? Are you going to have any," she sounded absolutely delectable.

"I plan to, why?" I was curious, but her tone might have given her away, I still was not one hundred percent certain yet.

"Make sure to save some for when I get into town," she husked her response.

"Uh, sure, but…um," I gulped, feeling dry mouthed. "Where are you, Sara?"

"No one can hear…and even if they could, I'll be out of here before they could ever have the full scoop."

I couldn't help but laugh as I quickly shuffled my feet over to the couch. "Hey, Linds…uh, Sara, give me a second to get Lindsey on the phone."

"Okay," she chilled her low tone and sounded like she was letting a little laugh escape. I felt she was friendly enough to talk to Lindsey without giving anything away so I went back to trying to tell my daughter about her.

"Lindsey, I have a friend in San Francisco that's coming out here for a while. She knows about you, but I forgot to tell you about her. She wants to talk to you though and I'm in the middle of making that ice cream, so…it'll go by much faster if you talk to her."

"Mkay," she simply answered, smiling as she took the phone. "Hello?"

She sounded so quite trying to talk to Sara. She had no idea who my friend was, but I knew Sara loved Lindsey without properly having met her and I'm sure Lindsey would be fond of Sara within the first five minutes.

"Yeah, what's your name? …Sara? That sounds like a boring name." After a small moment of loathing the name, she laughed. "Then I feel sorry for you."

"Lindsey," I called out at her, appalled that my daughter would say something like that to Sara.

"What? She said she didn't like her name either. Too many people have it, but it's the name her parents gave her and she doesn't really like them anyway. I told her I felt sorry for her. She laughed at it."

I rolled my eyes as my five year old took that as a sign to go back to talking to my girlfriend. I, with my left index finger, pushed the melting mint chocolate chip ice cream off the scooper and liked said finger. It was the final scoop to my bowl and I had already filled hers to the line that circled around the tiny bowl, slicing the bowl into two halves: a top and a bottom. She was getting ice cream, but in small portions.

I ran my hands rapidly through the cold water from the sink faucet and dried them on the kitchen towel before taking the two bowls out into the living room.

"Really," Lindsey squeaked, inquiring. Whatever Sara had told her, Lindsey refused to believe it because in her mind it must have sounded too far out there for reality to underlie the brunette's words. "You didn't have to do that, but…really?!"

She seemed too excited and I thought about taking some of the ice cream from her bowl and putting it in mine. When my little girl started jumping up and down on the couch for the second time that night, with wide eyes no less along with the largest smile I had seen on her face in a while, I hunched over from the couch and took an overcrowded spoonful of ice cream from her bowl and flung it into mine. I was careful not to get my hands sticky again for when I retrieved the phone from my joyous princess.

"Knock it off, Lindsey and have some ice cream before it_ really _starts to melt," I warn her as I lick my spoon clean of the deliciousness it had once possessed.

"Kay," she stopped jumping and frowned and plopped down on the couch from the standing position she once was in from her activity. "Sara? My mommy wants me to eat the ice cream now… Yeah! Okay! Uh huh! Bye!"

"Well, that sounded happy. What'd she say," I ask Lindsey as she cradled her bowl and took her first bite.

"Yum…ask Sara. She's awesome, you know!"

"What do you say to Linds that she's ecstatic," I laugh into the phone.

"First I just explained a few things to her and mentioned I'd be there in a couple of days. Then I told her I had something for her and she flipped."

"Now why would you tell her that?" I wasn't angry, only curious.

"Because it's the truth. I saw something the other day at the store and thought it just screamed Lindsey so I picked it up."

"Does she know what it is?"

"Nope, told her it would be a surprise and that she would have it soon enough. And don't worry, you shouldn't be jealous my little Kitty Cat because I got you a surprise as well. In fact…I got you two! But one of them I bought because I wanted it."

If I were talking to her face to face, I'm sure I would have seen her suggestively raise an eyebrow at me, hinting at what it was that she meant.

"Um, okay. But Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Lindsey was right. You really didn't need to get us anything."

"But I wanted to. I haven't seen you in about a year and you know, it's almost my twenty-second birthday. Remember that it'll be our sort of one year anniversary in a little less than a week." I could hear the smile spread across her face. "Then I also thought that I want Lindsey to warm up to me fast and that's when I decided that instead of me having a normal birthday where all I do is receive, I'd give a little. Plus, you'll be giving more than enough of a present so don't worry about buying me anything. It's all taken care of…except for the actual deliverance of said present."

I lightly laughed. She was trying to be subtle and I knew she meant sex. At least I thought she did, but who was I to know. But god did I hope it was sex.

"Well then you better get back to work, Sar Sar," I teased her again with my own little nickname for her. I heard her groan in protest against it, but it only made me chuckle. "The sooner you get that case closed, the sooner I can follow through with your request."

"Mm, I miss you even more now, Kitty Cat. Tell Lindsey I'll see her soon and I'll see you even sooner than that."

"Mhm." I couldn't really answer in complete words, the image she had created for me through her incessant moaning, the most pleasurable thing I have experienced since my last sex dream involving her. "Oh, um, before you go…I wanted to ask why you're even excepting Grissom's offer."

"Oh, that's easy. You're there. You and Lindsey."

I knew that was _one _of the reasons, but there was another.

"Aw, that's so romantic, but that's not all. What's up? You know you can talk to me and…if you can't then I think we have a big problem."

"It's not really something I want to discuss over the phone. I promise I'll tell you when I see you and Lindsey's not around. And if I don't when the right time presents itself…feel free to withhold sex from me, not that I want you to, but it will _definitely_ get me talking."

We shared a laugh and within the next minute, we said our goodbyes before I relayed Sara's message to Lindsey over to my ice cream chin daughter. I giggled a bit at the ice cream staining and running down her soft skin and ran the pad of my thumb over it then deciding to wipe it off with a napkin when some of the mint had yet to leave her chin.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Alright, so it's not perfect...but all unanswered questions will be answered soon. But don't expect them next chapter. That's where Sara comes in. ;) _**

**_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so I already had this ready for a few weeks and it's been brought to my attention that I've made a slight mistake in my information. I apologize for not catching it, but you can still enjoy the story. I promise from chapter 3 and on they're won't be an error like when Lindsey first heard about Sara. :) _**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I was excited to say the least about Sara getting here. It would only be a few more hours until she would be standing on my doorstep with the smile that lights up my world forever and keep me feeling safe, secure and loved.

Lindsey was jumping up and down in the kitchen with excitement as I wiped the counter down to a clean as a whistle shine thanks to Mr. Clean, my trusty friend since the bald headed man made a name for himself. She looked adorable with the brightest smile I had ever seen her wear since last week when she found out she would be starting kindergarten at the end of the month.

"Sara's coming, Sara's coming," she bounced around ecstatic. I knew it was wrong, but Lindsey unconsciously spoke of my fantasies since the last time I had been with her.

"Yeah, Linds, she is…so why don't you go arrange your stuffed animals. I'm sure she would _love _to see Gordy, Princess Panda, and all the others!" I quickly snapped into mom-mode and tried my hardest to get Lindsey out of the way. She was cute, but I needed my space in order to really get this place clean to perfection.

"Okay, but mommy…I wanna do something with you before Sara gets here. Can we go out?"

"Yeah, sure, sweetie. We can do whatever you want. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe…shopping?!"

_My little girl, always wanting to do something that's going to cost us. _

"Why would we go shopping?"

"Because Sara bought us things and so we should get her something!"

I officially put down my cleaning rag and looked at her, baffled.

"You know, you have a very good point, missy. Once I finish in here we can go. How does that sound?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she emitted a loud screech I knew meant she was more than happy to hear what I had said. She was my little girl alright, but sometimes the strength of her voice makes me want to be a proud owner of a muzzle.

"Thank you, mommy. I love you," she exclaimed as she rushed into my arms.

I hugged her tight with a warm and motherly embrace as I always do and laughed into her blond hair.

--

Three hours later and I was ready to collapse as we entered the house after all that shopping. The mall was packed with plenty of people and the stores had nothing that would strike Sara's interest. Then when Lindsey and I finally found a store that had a few things, the prices were insane and definitely not in my budget. Alas, though, we did manage to find something a little out of price range that I loved as much as Sara would.

When I told Lindsey it was perfect and that we were getting it, she rolled her eyes, scoffed and poked her finger into her mouth to show how disgusted she was. I only laughed and told her Sara would appreciate it, which is when Lindsey shrugged it off and wore a small smile.

Now she was running around the house like she had several cups of coffee, three Kit-Cat bars, two Snickers bars, a box of Nerds, and to top it off a packet of Fun Dips. I hadn't even fed her ice cream today! She was too excited for my taste, but I was glad to know she was okay with meeting Sara…or maybe she was only excited about the gift she was going to get.

_Ah, my girlfriend. She always has to be such a charmer. _I can't believe she bought Lindsey something! She's only ever seen my daughter once and completely fell in love with her as if she could consider her a daughter to herself. She's the first person to _ever _consider Lindsey as well as me. I guess that means this is really going as well as anyone could hope.

I smile to myself and I knew I shouldn't have the second Lindsey pointed at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"You like her, don't you?"

I was shocked. My five year old could see right through me. I swear she's the legal drinking age instead of small for her age and always hyper.

"Of course I like her. She's my friend."

"No, she has to be more than that! I remember before you and daddy weren't you and daddy, he spun you around the living room and you had that same look you have now!"

_Busted. _

I bit my bottom lip and blushed. I was smiling even greater than I had been and looked down at my feet. Lindsey was laughing and continued to tease me and I figured she was okay with it, but if I was going to be honest I don't think she really knew what anything meant. She wasn't even in kindergarten yet. What _would _she know?

"She's finally coming here. Let's focus on that, all right?"

"Yeah, okay."

_Somehow I don't think I should believe that's the end of it. _

--

I had fallen asleep for only half an hour when I heard a loud knock resound through my sleepy ears on the front door. Lindsey was nowhere to be in sight until she flew down the stairs with excitement oozing out of her fingers and toes.

"It's Sara! It's Sara! I saw her, mommy! She's here! She's really here!"

I clumsily shuffled to the door and opened it to see Sara with a giant box under one of her arms and a goofy smile I adored. She was contagious, her smile infectious and Lindsey bolted between the two of us.

"Is that for me," she eagerly asked about the large box.

"Yes, it is," Sara chuckled as she began to relinquish the package. Lindsey greedily snatched it from my girlfriend and ran off with it into the kitchen.

"Hi," I properly greeted.

"Hey," she spread her smile to display those lovely gap teeth of hers.

"Come on in. As you can tell, I'm not your only fan."

Lindsey shrieked with pure joy and jumped up and down toward us. "It's a fort builder! We can make forts!"

"Oh boy," I said and all that did was get Sara to giggle. Lindsey wrapped herself around one of Sara's legs with a smile.

"Thank you, Sara! Mommy, do you think we can make them right now?"

"Uh, give Sara and I a few minutes to catch up. We'll make one after dinner."

"Okay," Lindsey let her smile fade as she wanted to do something right that instant, like always.

"Your gift is in the trunk of my car," Sara whispered into my ear to make sure Lindsey didn't hear. She seemed well prepared for the fact Lindsey liked finding things and snooping around, but I did tell her my daughter was a natural Curious George.

"Oh, okay. Any particular reason you couldn't risk bringing it inside?"

"Yeah, but I'll get it when Lindsey's out of the house for the night. You should look in to getting a babysitter while I'm here."

"Right," I slowly stated. I got the picture, but I still wasn't sure what it could be. Lingerie could be something she wouldn't want Lindsey to see. A whip, stilettos, edible panties, all things Lindsey's eyes should not discover…well, ever! "Before I get this babysitter, are you going to tell me how you managed time off?"

"After, but before we do anything dirty," she grinned against my earlobe. Her wrangled breath on my flesh was intoxicating. I knew Nancy would be hearing from me by the end of the night for alone time with my girl.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Don't forget to review! I love knowing where I stand with you important people: the readers. :D_**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to follow. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know, it's still a bit on the short side, but I think I might be able to get another update out tomorrow. Unfortunately, I also have homework and a new HD TV to mess with, not to mention the Apple TV gadget we just HAD to have. :( It really wasn't necessary and it was expensive. Anyway, here's what I got until next time. And I don't have any idea when the next update will be. The only I know is that if it's not tomorrow, I'll post next weekend._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Lindsey tugged Sara by the hand in to the living room with a wide smile as I headed in to the kitchen to make brunch. I laughed when I heard Lindsey ask Sara a personal question I was eager to know the answer to.

"So…how much do love my mommy?"

I watched Sara's face light up with a rosy-red and tried my best to stifle a laugh.

"Well…uh, um…"

"She's on to us," I informed her. "It's okay to give her a straight answer."

"Kind of hard when the relationship has too many curves, twists and turns to ever be considered straight."

She kept me smiling with her last comment and I looked down at the expectant face of my little girl. "Have her wait to long and she'll start bouncing off the walls, picking on you until you tell her," I pointed with a blue spatula I used for eggs at Lindsey.

"Right. I'm not used to dealing with kids."

"But you're already a natural, Sar Sar. You bought her affection with a gift. Now all you have to do is make her understand every time you're here you won't always give her nice things."

"Come on, Sara. My mommy'll do the same thing."

I started to blush at the stove with a thick smile, but I didn't care who saw. I knew Lindsey was telling Sara the truth and I knew I would force that kind of information out of Sara all the same.

"Okay, I love you're mommy so much that I'm willing to call her mommy like you do. Usually only people who are married do that."

My eyes went wide and I dropped the spatula in the pan with the not-yet-scrambled-eggs and turned to face the two of them. Lindsey beamed with all kinds of glee and excitement while Sara gave me a look of sincerity and passion, love. There was no turning back now. I had to ask her at some point when I felt she, as well as Lindsey, was comfortable with such a big decision, to move in with us.

"That's cool…but…you aren't married."

"No, we're not, which proves my answer on how much I love her," Sara continued to explain.

"Oh," Lindsey finally understood the basics of what Sara had gotten at and spread a smile across her face. "So…when can we make forts?"

--

Eddie called a couple hours after breakfast. He wanted to talk to Lindsey and I reminded him of our conversation about Bryce and the bimbo he claimed was his fiancée. Bryce was his illegitimate son whom he had only a year within our marriage. His excuse was that our marriage at that time was rocky and he hated couples therapy. Nothing seemed worth it between the two of us and when he met what's-her-name, he thought he had found the Holy Grail.

He told me he hadn't known about Bryce until he came out to his mistress about considering divorce a little less than a year ago. That's when I told him where he could shove it if he didn't find a time machine, but then I got reasonable and explained that he still had _limited _rights to our daughter's life and that Bryce could hang out with her, but I didn't want his slut around her. He agreed, but I had a good feeling that whore was going to pop up around Lindsey ever once in a while and no one had much control of it now that her six year old was involved.

_Damn him and his sperm. Why can't that dirty ass just keep it in his pants?_

Lindsey had wandered off inside as she wanted to go out back for the crisp morning air that had become so rare in Vegas. I had the pool uncovered in case she wanted me to take her for a quip dip and the breeze had a soothing ripple effect on the pure and clear blue water. I was intently focused on it with thoughts of strangling my bastard of a cheating ex-husband when Sara's voice resonated in a question within the depths of my mind.

I came out of my reverie and furrowed my brows at her. The concerned look she sported made me feel guilty and I knew I had to tell her what was going on with Eddie, but she wouldn't tell me anything so I tried to put up a front I knew she would see right through. I wanted her to feel the same way I did about her keeping her reasons for being here from me.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look a little…murderous," Sara turned her body in the lounge chair next to mine, a small round table the only thing that physically kept us a bit apart. She gave me her full attention and seemed incredibly interested in my answer.

I sighed. I wasn't her. I couldn't be so cold as to keep her out. "It's Eddie. He told me a lot of things that I wish never happened."

Sara waited for me to dig deeper into the trouble and I rushed through the story. When I was finished, she was sitting on my lounge chair, molding her body into my left side as she kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"Now I can't tell you why I'm here," she said before she kissed my forehead again as she stared deeply into the pool over my head.

"What? Why the hell not?" I would be lying if I said she wasn't pissing me off with her inadvertence. Here I poured out every last drop of all the emotions that filled me up and she decided it's impossible to tell me what the hell was going on with her. If she kept up that kind of attitude, I wouldn't ask her to move in.

"I don't want you to worry about everything else on top of your own personal problems. I never wanted to do that and I never will."

I straightened in the chair and gained a bit more control. I was going to let her have it when Lindsey sprang back into the picture and I remembered who came first. My issues with Sara would have to wait a little longer than I hoped, which was never; so a little might have been a tiny understatement.

"Daddy said I could go with him and Bryce to a movie tonight. He wants to be here at seven. I don't want to go if Sara's here though."

"Oh, don't worry, kiddo. Even if I'm not here when you get back, that won't mean I'm gone forever."

Lindsey smiled and jogged over, cutely I might add, and crashed down between Sara and I. "Kay."

I grinded my teeth in deep thought and couldn't help but think what would happen if Sara frustrated me too much. Lindsey only had so much time to really get used to things with her mature mind putting all the right puzzle pieces in their right place. If I broke it off with Sara for her distance, it could break my daughter.

"Catherine? Is there still something nagging you?"

"I'm not sure yet," I lied for Lindsey's sake and my lack of decisiveness. I needed to know what exactly I felt before I came to any rash solutions.

--

"Bye, Linds. I promise tomorrow we'll work on some forts," Sara said to Lindsey as she retreated out the front door after Eddie and Bryce.

Eddie was confused when he saw Sara, but he didn't ask any questions and made the safe observation she and I were only friends. If he knew we were in a relationship, we would have yet another thing to argue about. With Eddie, he held a double standard for everything. Him being with his blonde misfit was not okay by any means according to me, but to him she was perfect mom material. For me, I knew Sara, once we got past a few speed bumps, would be great to have around Lindsey and wasn't someone who would take off and screw everything up. To Eddie, it was wrong to even think bisexual. The only time he considered it acceptable was when he was going to get bonked by two attractive girls that were all over each other.

The door shut with a wave from Eddie and Lindsey and Bryce struck up a conversation so soon. When it was only the two of us left, I pounced on Sara with questions.

"Why are you here?"

"Are we really going back to this, Cat? Why can't we just enjoy a moment or two before we fly off the deep end about stupid things."

"Because it's not stupid, Sara! You have no idea how worried about you I was before…when you were still in San Francisco. I'd heard a few things about make-up and not showing for work. I'd heard it all until you said you were leaving. So what the hell happened and why won't you tell me?"

I really didn't want to get emotional, but I was about to cry. She infuriated me, but I still cared the world about her. I wasn't sure, but I figured that was love. We were having communication problems and that was something that could be fixed. I was determined to fix it.

"Okay…yeah, I think it's time we talked," she finally admitted.

We both sighed and found comfortable positions on the couch. We sat close enough to not feel like strangers, but we had our own personal space to breath. It was cozy and convenient with the notion of understanding, support, and the love we shared. We were getting somewhere and I was glad it was now compared to later.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you think. I know you might think, Why the hell should I review when I could just move on to the next story or something I want/have to do, but they really help me know I'm doing a good job. I really do start to worry when people don't review because then I feel like you readers aren't being satisfied. So think about that, PLEASE, before you click away from this page. :D_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, I thought I owed you readers for the last update I had. To me it didn't seem long enough and I thought I'd make things a little more enjoyable in this chapter for you guys. Enjoy. ;)_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I couldn't take it," she started. "Matt wasn't doing anything but making me feel like shit and would get drunk then beat me like…"

She trailed off when she looked into my eyes and I knew there was going to be another thing she wouldn't tell me.

"Like what?"

"There are so many things I have to be honest about and…I'm worried it'll be to much. I just don't want to scare you off."

"Honey, I think that would be impossible. You're amazing. I little more time with Lindsey and I think she'll be begging you to stay over night each time you open the front door to leave."

She smiled and I saw her gap teeth. I loved it about her because it kept more than her personality unique.

"Thanks." She sighed and closed her eyes for several seconds then opened them and looked ready to continue. "You were right to worry. Some nights I would stay up late because I didn't want him catching me off guard and some nights it was because he had just finished pounding me like raw meat."

I grimaced and wanted to return the not-so-favor-like-favor to her scum brother.

"He would keep me locked up in his place so I couldn't get to work some nights and when I was in the clear I had huge bruises to cover up. So, I thought if people thought I had some kind of social life at that point, no one would ask…or care. I really didn't the attention. I've always gotten too much of it since I was a kid."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Does that have anything to do with the things you have to be honest about?" Now I was dying to hear what appeared to be the worst part in her story. Childhood is a precious thing and with her brother being such a jerk, I figured he had to get it somewhere.

"Um, yeah, but I think we should hold off on that conversation. Maybe we could take it one step at a time. Plus, with all my history I'm thinking you won't want me to hang around Lindsey anymore. I'm what some people would see as a liability."

As if this whole thing didn't suck already, she now had me concerned about her well-being, and what's more, my daughter's safety.

"What exactly does that mean? I don't think you're violent. You certainly aren't with me."

"No, but a person's past deeply effects them and I think mine might bring harm to her. I really wouldn't mean anything I might do…but I'm not sure I can handle the fact I could bring pain to the two of you. …You know, now that I'm starting to think about it, it's probably best I just leave."

"What? No, you can't come all the way out to Vegas and just give up now that I've got you talking. Come on, Sara, don't be so rash."

She only nodded and gulped before her shaky hands shook her into continuation of her life story.

"Okay, let me start by saying my childhood is something of a nightmare. My mother used to be his favorite punching bag until she didn't give enough fight. She stopped caring about things long before my father started zeroing in on innocent little me. He tried a bunch of different techniques to hurt me and intimately he was a huge success. He didn't make anything easy or even try to lessen the hurt of the first time."

I frowned and felt sorrow and fury rush through my veins as I clung to her. I wanted her to feel all of me was there listening and prepared to the take on the world with her and only her by my side.

"Oh, sweetie. I wish I could've been there to save you then. I hate this! Fuckers like him get away with shit like that all the time and what's left are broken hearted children robbed of their innocence, the most precious thing for kids." I squeezed her and kissed her forehead. I thought to show her better than a simple peck and lowered my head to her neck, kissed the nape. I had my eyes closed, but I could feel her softening and fluttering her lids shut at the sense of my lips on her bare skin.

"You'll take good care of me, right," she breathlessly asked though we both knew the answer.

"You bet'cha," I said before resting my lips against hers. She emitted a soft, somewhat high-pitched moan and I recognized the sense of her eyebrows sharply lifting.

"Then I think…we've had our talk. Now we can focus…on what's really important."

"Mm," I moaned into another kiss and lowered my head again. This time I hovered my lips over one of her breasts as I pulled down her top to expose the caged beauty. I shallowly kissed her twice then answered her unmentioned question, "Sex."

I kissed along the outline of her bra cup and reached around back to remove her shirt. Then I unclasped her bra and freed her chest from captivity. I grunted when I saw the two hills of bliss and chastely kissed one of her nipples. I felt both bolt straight up with arousal and it made me grin.

"God I hope it's sex," she unconsciously confessed.

I chuckled with a low tone I rarely got to use and gave the other nipple a swift and shallow single upward lick. She groaned and I knew I was back in business. I ran my palms flat against her exposed stomach as I went back to kissing her on the lips, and dropped them lower as her body arched in to my touch. My hands, on their own accord of course, slipped inside her pants and what's more her black lace panties. Someone had been expecting a little action.

"Mm, wait," she broke our latest kiss. "Let me get your gift out of the trunk."

"Screw the gift…it can wait," I rushed to get back to my plan.

"No, I think it's the perfect time _now_. Trust me, you'll like it." And then, without room for further comment, she jolted out to her car after swiping her keys from the counter. I was thinking of anything to get me back in the mood while I waited and remembered I had a gift to give her as well.

_Damn, _I thought. _Now I'm going to have to wait even longer to get back into those tight pants of hers. But God do I love a challenge…and boy do I love her pants. Heh Heh._

She re-entered the house as fast as she had exited, maybe even faster, and held a shoebox in her hand. Of course, you couldn't tell it was a shoebox with all the pretty, dark red wrapping that had thick permanent marker stretched all across it, reading: I LOVE YOU. The size tipped me off, though, so I went with shoebox.

I smiled and laughed at the words as they were in all caps and gave me an image of Sara shouting the message at me from the other side of the box like a crazy chick. Even if she did do such a thing, though, she was _my _crazy chick and at the end of the day, I was the one to get freaky with her…and all the other stuff.

I peeled the wrapping off and cut through the tape on the sides with my nails. I popped open the box and my eyes grew wide with excitement and shock. My girlfriend had to be an extremely kind and kinky woman. In the box there was a lime green strap-on. Yeah, my girlfriend was officially the shit.

"I love it," I rasped out as I grabbed the reins and pulled the device out of its holding cell. "And I love you."

My lips assaulted hers and I dropped the box. We separated and she had the sexiest grin on her face as she lifted her right hand from behind her back. Two chrome circles glimmered in the light and I gasped, then got a hold of myself and matched her grin.

"I didn't know how bad you would want it…so I thought I might as well buy them as well," she had a hint of laughter to her statement. I shook my head with a large smile and thanked her by gnashing our teeth with passion from the next kiss and shoved my tongue as far down her throat I could get without her completely swallowing it.

My lips were tingling when we broke apart and I used quick fingers to undo the button to my jeans and pulled them to my ankles. I stepped out of them and kicked the pair aside. Sara followed my example by discarding my shirt as it was irrelevant to the act we were about to commit. I bit my bottom lip as I took in the sight of Sara standing there in only her jeans. Her body at that moment was intensely intoxicating and I realized in a second I was high off of Sara 'my girlfriend who is the shit' Sidle.

"Baby, no fantasy could ever compare to having all of you like I do now," I smiled and practically ripped her pants from her milk-smooth flesh. I hooked my fingers on either side of her dainty panties and pulled them down south. She moaned and I smelled her arousal. I gripped the backs of her thighs and leaned forward to kiss up the insides until I was mere inches from her core.

When I pulled my mouth away from where she apparently wanted me, I detected obvious frustration in her groan. She had had her hands pressed down on my shoulders to keep me low, but I wanted to give it to her the way her gift suggested. Later I would satisfy the most recent thoughts of hers for our rolling around.

My lips met hers for the umpteenth time that night and she gave a sigh that meant she was giving in to my decision. She slipped off both my panties and bra and flung them elsewhere in the living room. We were going to have to clean up all the disheveled clothes before Lindsey got back; that was for sure. I backed myself up the stairs and lead Sara into my bedroom as she worked at putting her gift to good use around my hips. Every step I took up the stairs was an opportunity that she took closer toward the top of the staircase, closer to our destination.

Once in my domain, sometime to become our domain, I was strapped up and willing to penetrate. She was naked and in the position in front of me so that if I laid myself out on the bed, she would be on top. I grinned at the thought and Sara looked me over and then shared my grin. I supposed she had the same thought as I did.

I bent backward and on to the bed, my pseudo package awaiting my amazing lover. She bit her bottom lip to keep her grin that turned me on without a single moment of doubt from growing too wide that she laughed. She crawled over top of me on all fours and set herself to fully mount me. Within a few seconds she lowered herself onto me as the strap-on slicked into her.

"Oh…God, yes," she whimpered with normal volume. I gasped at the sight before me and slammed my eyes shut with a wide mouth. Then I remembered if I kept my sights on the insides of my eyelids, I would miss all the heavenly scenery. I shocked my eyes open again and watched, as well as felt, Sara plunge down on to the lovely device. Her pace was slow and it set the perfect rhythm as the end of the dildo pushed into me with the pressure she caused against it.

I thought it best for me to take charge with what I was wearing and let my hands roam, at first feather-like, down her back from the end of her ribs. As my fingertips approached her backside, my touch became harder and I began to dig my nails into that round, taut ass of hers. After I had some control, I took my chance and flipped her onto her back and let her relax. I chose a rhythm a smidgen faster than the one she had previously set.

As the we screamed, gasped, bit our bottom lips until they split and bled, schools of beads of sweat coating our naked bodies, our thighs felt like jelly, and our hair could officially be considered "sex hair" what with the tangles and the fact it stuck to our faces, I felt completely exonerated. She brought out this side of me I never would have known was there. She and I had had sex before, but this time was different. We broke down walls and barriers that time and distance had created. She shared intimate facts about her past with me that required a shit load of trust and I explained my situation with Eddie. We had reached a level of understanding and she had been in my bed. Finally!

We would have gone to sleep, but we had things to hide away that were displayed throughout the living room and possibly the kitchen. God, did I love getting some and Sara was no stranger to our physical demonstration of our desire, need, appreciation, and all on top of our love.

"Maybe you could go grab our clothes while I take a second to catch my breath. And my lips feel like stone," Sara tried to weasel her way out of the aftermath of better-than-great sex.

"Oh no you don't," I started to inform her. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you off the hook. I'm only going down there for my things. You have to take care of your own belongings."

"Yeah, okay…_mom._"

I smiled and she slouched out of bed. She looked weak and drained, but then again, that's exactly how I felt. I didn't have a mirror handy so if I looked like her, I had no idea yet.

"By the way, you look exhausted…but then there's this glow about you. Ha," she laughed at her effect on me. "And I love the look, but your appearance wouldn't be attractive to anyone on the street."

"Thanks, honey. I love you too," I said with heavy sarcasm. All she did was laugh.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Alright, now it's time for you to type away. Give me your honest opinion and send a review. I LOVE reviews. :D _**

**_Until the next update,_**

**_ Andrea _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_All right! I finally got this update out. :D I feel so great to be posting this, so HERE IT IS. ;) (Oh, and sorry for all the errors. I even went back to look for them, but could only snag and fix a few.)_**

**_Enjoy. :)_**

**

* * *

**

"Eddie normally doesn't call, but it's normal for Lindsey to find a phone and check in with me. He said they were going to be home two hours ago!"

Sara kept up with my anger and tried to calm me down, but nothing she did would ever settle the scare in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't heard from Lindsey since she went with Eddie and Bryce last night and even though Eddie could be a great father to my little girl, he could also be more than a bit reckless. I had panicked for the past hour and Sara tried everything from telling me things were going to be all right to humming with her soothing voice.

"Hey, I'm sure Lindsey will be fine. She's a very smart girl for her age. I can tell you she has an extremely strong will like her mom. If she gets into trouble, she'll be on her feet thinking and do anything to get back to you."

"Yeah…everything, Sara! What if some creep takes her in his van if he can promise to bring her back to me? What then, huh?"

I knew I was too harsh with her, but I was a worried mother and I would _literally _bite off anyone's head at that point.

"You're right, but let's think positive. Have you tried calling Eddie?"

"Yes," I sighed. "He still didn't pick up even after the tenth time I called."

"Okay, what about his girlfriend? Did you get her name? Maybe we could look her up in the phonebook and try her number."

That sounded like a good idea, so I mentally slapped my forehead wishing I had come up with that an _hour _ago. When I found her number in Yellow Pages, I dialed and frantically waited for her to answer.

"Hi, I'm not here right now, so leave your message and I'll call back when my kid isn't screaming his head off." Beep. I somewhat anticipated reaching her voicemail and I couldn't even stand having punched her slutty number into my phone, but it was for Lindsey.

"Hello, this is Catherine…Eddie's ex-wife. My daughter and your son were with him last night and Ed was supposed to bring Lindsey back over two hours ago. I wondered if you knew anything about their whereabouts. So…uh, if you could call me back at this number, that would be great. Thanks."

Sara wore a tired frown I had seen time and time again. She was at the same point I was, and that wasn't a good sign. I needed to find Lindsey, and when I did, Eddie would have no air left in his lungs because he was too busy being hidden among plenty of other undiscovered corpses.

"No luck, huh?"

"None. That bitch has a horrible voicemail message. It makes me hate her even more."

There wasn't a doubt in my body that my teeth grinded at that moment. Anger steamed out of the top of my head and I felt as hot as a pizza oven. I paced around like a lunatic for another minute or so while Sara pleaded for me to stop giving her a headache. I wanted to stop, but every muscle in my body screamed, "Not until you find Lindsey."

After forever ran its course, there was a knock on the door. It was sturdy, rough, like a bang or a pound. I fled to the wooden rectangle that would open my house up to anyone I allowed to see it and there stood my little girl, Eddie, and Bryce.

"She took off," Eddie said. "Bryce can't stay with me, but she left him with me."

"What?" I was generally confused at all the drama I surely saw coming from a mile away the second my rat bastard ex opened his toad mouth.

Sara walked up behind me and put a kind, gentle hand on my shoulder. I felt a bit more relaxed then I when Eddie first started his half-babble.

"Mommy, I don't want to go with daddy anymore. I wanna stay here with you and Sara," Lindsey pouted her way into my arms. I hugged her then scooped her up off the floor.

"Wait, how long with this slut be staying here," Eddie began to rattle like a snake.

"It doesn't matter, Eddie. I still have full custody and nothing like living conditions such as mine are going to be court worthy. Now get out!"

"Come on, honey," Eddie pleaded, ready to get on his knees and clasp his hands in prayer.

"_Honey_? Since when do you get to call me honey? We're divorced, Ed! I'm not anything to you expect maybe your worst nightmare."

"Okay," Sara tried to quietly break the tension I set for the kids with my yelling.

"Lindsey, Bryce? Why don't you two come inside and we can do something besides grown up talk."

Lindsey nodded and turned to Bryce as she began her journey inside. Bryce soon followed and Sara ushered them upstairs.

"Where the hell have you been," I gave a low bark at Eddie. The expression, "Her bite isn't as bad as her bark" didn't apply to me. I would gladly devour any poor, unfortunate soul and burp out their bones, spotless.

"I-I…we were just going out for ice cream and everything when I got a call from Mindy saying I would never see her again. She told me she didn't want to have to take care of Bryce anymore because she wasn't happy with the situation. Mainly, she wasn't happy about you."

"What the _fuck _is that supposed to mean?"

"She said I still cared way too much about you to leave you and Lindsey behind and be the family man for _them._ But…you know, I think she might have had a point. I do…still care too much. Maybe…we could…start over?"

My eyes jumped out of my skull like in the cartoons and I clamped my hand around the doorknob until I was sure blood trickled. "Maybe we can start over? Who the hell do you think you are? I'm in a relationship and you're asking me to give you yet _another_ chance?"

"What?! A relationship? Are you telling me that dyke is your…girlfriend? Hell no! Lindsey's going to stay with me."

"The hell she is! And don't you ever fucking dare call Sara a dyke, you nasty ass bastard!"

"You know what, I'm leaving."

"Without Bryce? I don't think do. He's _your _responsibility."

"I can't take care of him right now. You know I'm hardly even okay with kids."

"Fine. Sara and I will watch him for a week. If you don't come back for him I'm going to take it up with Social Services."

"Yeah, okay. A week…I can handle that. Thanks." He was about to shoot away like a bat out of hell when I caught him off guard with a question.

"Is he in school yet?

"Um, uh, yeah. The elementary down the street from my place."

I sighed and nodded my consent for him to run along and he sprinted like a little girl back to his car. After I watched him turn the corner, I huffed back inside with the door slammed shut. For a second I glanced around the house with confusion before I herd Lindsey's loud, tickled giggle.

I headed up the stairs with a smile and furrowed brows. My daughter being tickled was strange to hear. I hardly ever did it myself and yet… Sara had Lindsey, on the ground, in a giggle fest in our room, formerly known as my room.

"Mo-homy…make it…sto-hop," Lindsey giggled her way through the plea.

My smile expanded and Sara looked up to find me stifle a laugh. She shook her head with an ear-to-ear smile, flashing her gap teeth.

"Pick on someone your own size," I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," she seductively grinned as she relinquished Lindsey. Bryce gave a small laugh on our bed.

I swear my knees wobbled and my thighs melted at Sara's sultry and suggestive tone. I forced half of an "I can't wait" smile without the flirting and half hugged Lindsey when she rammed into my legs for protection. I laughed as I gave her hair a few reassuring strokes.

She turned and looked at Sara with a sweet smile that we both exponentially loved. Bryce jumped from the bed and looked lost. I felt for the kid, but I believed there was nothing we could really do for him.

"Where's Eddie," Sara asked me, though by the look on her face I could tell she already knew what came next.

"He's going to take care of a few other things, but he should be back for Bryce at the end of the week."

Sara looked at Lindsey and Bryce. I knew she wanted to pres me about the loser I married and divorced in record time, but she wouldn't with the kids open eared and fragile.

"Uh, Lindsey? Why don't you show Bryce your room while I talk to your mom for a second."

Lindsey tightly pressed her lips together and nodded with sad eyes. She seemed to fell something was wrong and anything that had to do with me upset her. But she gritted her teeth and attempted to bear whatever Sara and I were going to throw at each other and furthermore her.

She silently got Bryce to follow her down the hall and into the room. Sara waited to hear the door shut before she shut ours and resumed the more adult conversation.

"What if he doesn't come back for Bryce?"

"I told him I'd get Social Services involved."

"You can't do that. I know it would seem like the right thing to do, but you can't just hand him off to the judicial system. That would be setting him up for a life of misery."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I went through several foster homes when I grew up."

She appeared shocked at her own words and it sounded as though she blurted out more about her past than she wanted to yet. I knew about her brother, but I didn't know much else. Details weren't important if she didn't want to talk about her past, but if she ever though a shoulder to cry on would be great, I'd make sure my shoulder was perfectly in place.

I approached Sara and wrapped her into my arms. The hug held for a good two minutes before Sara half broke away and rested her forehead against mine.

"Talk about sudden," she lightly laughed. I mimicked her laugh and gave her waist a warm squeeze.

"Yeah, but…at least it's out there," I smiled seconds before my lips met hers for a tender kiss. As we separated, I then sighed both out of content and frustration. "So then what are we supposed to do if he flakes?"

"Would you be willing to adopt him?"

I thought about it with a bite to my lower lip and furrowed bows, my eyes deeply concentrated on the pt I wanted to kiss the most. "I'm not sure. Maybe you could adopt him. I already have one of my own so maybe…we could legally have a say in each of them."

"Why are you staring at my breast?"

I held my eyes level with her chest for a few more seconds before blue eyes met brown. "Are you sure that's the right question to be asking?"

Sara grinned. "If I'm going to pick on someone my own size…I don't want two kindergarteners on the other side of hat wall. Besides, we had our fun before Eddie showed up late."

I pouted. Not only did I ache for Sara, but I also craved raised body heat. I wanted my heart to pound, sweat to fall, lips to travel all over my body, my hands to clench and unclench around my bed sheets as nails raked over my sides, chapped lips, dry mouth, and of course for Sara and I to tangle together with our bodies and the sheets after we both had out fix.

I licked my lips at the thought when I realized Sara laughing at me. I cleared my throat while she regained her composure and within the blink of an eye, she pinned me against the wall.

I felt her breath on my neck. I felt her teeth softly scrape down past my sternum as she slipped off my bra. I felt her hands rubbing my arms up and down as if to keep me warm. I felt her press her tongue flat against my flesh and give a single lick back up the path she made with her teeth. I felt my shirt slickly tugged from me starting at the shoulders. I felt a throbbing between my legs and I felt the need for more contact.

I pulled her into my body as far as I could without her being forced to remain still. My hands passionately pressed against her back as she licked and sucked on one of my erect nipples and rubbed the other. I stifled a moan and arched my back so her mouth could gain better access to my breast.

She truly made me believe I was a sex addict, but at the same time she made me forget to care.

Unfortunately, she ripped herself away from e and a rush of cold swept over my body. I groaned with my eyes still relaxed shut. I heard her giggle and my brain kicked back into gear.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sara and then down at my half naked state.

I didn't care that she could see me shirtless because she had definitely seen me that way on more than one occasion, but with her laughing, I wanted to run into the bathroom, lock myself in, and wait until I had the change to intimately mortify her.

"You want me bad," she grinned.

"Of course I do," I answered with a wavering voice as I hastily picked up my shirt and bra and slapped them against my chest for coverage. I was frantic…like a woman on the edge.

"Are you made at me," she asked seriously. She seemed sad to see me angry.

"Well, when you tease me it's one thing, but when you tease and laugh at me…it's another."

Sara frowned and peeled off her shirt. She forced a smile that posed a silent question and unclasped her bra. She matched me in articles of clothing and I laughed before I dropped my shirt and bra back to the floor. I sauntered toward her and she reached her arms behind he small of my back. I did the same to her.

Our breasts brushed and I fought the fluttering of y eyes. Sara swiped her lips against mine and darted her tongue out to give my upper lip a quick lick. I whimpered and slumped into her embrace like putty. She caught me and brushed our lips together again. Her warm breath stuck to my bottom lip until it evaporated and she swiftly jabbed her tongue out again I pressed my lips to hers and mimicked her tongue action. Our mouths were fused and I tasted a piece of heaven: Sara Sidle.

"Mm," I moaned as she pushed her knee up between my thighs. For not wanting to go far, Sara acted as though she was about to throw caution to the wind.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :) I hope you liked it, but without a review I won't know. I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL. If I get at least 10 reviews for the fifth chapter, I will double post this weekend for whatever story of your choosing._**

**_:D Let me know!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, I hope there isn't anything wrong with this timeline wise. I've checked and everything, but I'm having a hard time with life at the point so I could've missed a few things...maybe even big ones like I did with when Lindsey first new about Sara._**

**_ANYWAY, here it is and I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope all of you had AMAZING turkey last night. I know I did. :)_**

**

* * *

**

"Mommy," Lindsey called from her room. "Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

I sighed with defeat. Who was I kidding? With _two _kids to watch over, it would be impossible to get anywhere with Sara as far as the bedroom is concerned.

Sara laughed as she dropped her head to focus on the floor. Her thoughts, I'm certain, were entertaining as always, as she said life with me was entertaining.

"Shut up," I jokingly warned her.

"Sure, whatever you say, beautiful," she smiled before she gave me a loving kiss on the lips.

"Uh, I can't take you tomorrow, Linds. I'm sorry, sweetie," I shouted through the walls.

"Awwww," I heard from the two little ones on the other side of the door. "Please?"

Sara stopped chuckling and looked up at me with furrowed brows. "Why can't you take them?"

"I switched shifts with someone on days. They had something to do, so I agreed we'd take each other's place. You don't mind, do you?" I rubbed her arm, my eye brows then furrowed because I hoped she didn't care as much as I knew some people could in a situation like ours.

"No, but a little more notice would have been nice."

"Mommy?"

I looked from Sara to the door and decided to open it so Lindsey wouldn't be shut out any longer.

"I wanna go. Bryce does too." She pouted and pleaded as usual and I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. Sara wanted to do something. I could sense it in her touch.

"I'll take you guys," she smiled down at Lindsey and Bryce.

"Really," Lindsey squeaked.

"Yeah, it'd be fine with me. Besides, I don't have anything to do so…why not?"

Lindsey's eyes grew wide. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

She rushed into Sara's legs and my girlfriend, ever the charmer, scooped her up and hugged her tight. It made my heart warm at the sight.

"No problem, honey."

My jaw dropped and my eyes popped out of my skull. Not once did Sara ever call Lindsey anything other than by her name. It was becoming serious and in an instant, I found myself smiling again. What Sara did, was what I hoped for when she first told me she would spend a lot of time in Vegas.

"Cool," Lindsey smiled.

Sara then set her back down and she ran out of the room with Bryce tugged away by the hand. I shook my head with a smile and hugged my amazing girlfriend.

"Move in with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Have I ever joked about something like this with you?"

Sara's lips curled into a broad smile before she crushed her lips onto mine. "Yeah, I'll move in with you."

"Great," I smiled with major enthusiasm.

"It's not like I don't already, though," she laughed.

"This is true, but now it's official. Now you really are stuck with Lindsey and me," I grinned as I worked my way closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I molded my body into hers.

"I wouldn't ever want to start something I couldn't finish…so this is going to have to wait," she smiled and kissed me full on the lips. I lost track of time with my lips blazing into hers, though I'm sure it lasted a mere second or so.

"Fine," I groaned when she pulled away. She grinned and headed downstairs after Lindsey.

"I'm hungry. You want anything," she asked me as we slowly made our way down the stairs.

"Um, what I want isn't on the menu right now."

She looked back at me and smiled. "It will be later. You just have to be a good girl and wait."

"What if I don't want to be a good girl? I'd like to think I'm naughty by nature."

"Oh, babe, you are and there's no denying that, but acting is a great skill. Don't make this difficult for me or I swear Lindsey's going to see some things she should never see."

My heart pounded so hard I thought it might beat right out of my chest and I felt a twist in my stomach. She turned me on and I couldn't be turned off at this point. Damn hormones.

--

After tucking in Lindsey and Bryce, Sara and I cuddled up to each other in our bed. Her suitcase was wide open by the dresser, asking to be packed away in various drawers and the walk-in closet.

"Mm," Sara molded her body into mine. We lay face to face with nothing on but our own skin. Flesh against flesh comforted me as well as continued to keep me turned on. "I want to try that tub you've got in there. From what I hear, it comes with jets."

I felt her grin on my neck as she gave me a kiss. Heat surged through to my core and I knew something had to be done.

"Only if you're on the menu," I huskily managed.

"I think all the necessary Sara shipments are in…so it's more than a possibility at this point," she held her grin as she slid her hand around my waist and gripped my ass.

"Mm, if we don't get up now…you'll never get to feel those jets in action tonight."

She laughed and rolled me on top of her. Immediately, I became extremely wet I might as well have started to make one of the backyard build-in pools.

"Mm, I see we have an excited one tonight," Sara spread her grin. She ran her thigh between mine and I could hardly breathe. I nearly moaned when Sara clamped her hand over mouth and I swear I almost passed out. She used her thigh to lift me and got me out of bed. She carried me to the bathroom and shut the double doors behind us.

She set me down on the center portion of the counter top between the "His and Hers" sinks. Now, though, they would be the "Hers and Hers" sinks. She pushed my legs up from under my knees and got down on her knees. She rested my feet on her shoulders and held them firmly in place at my ankles.

I melted like a chocolate bar as she licked me like a Blow Pop. I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a washcloth, and bit into it hard. I forced off a moan and soon after I felt a release. Ever the tongue expert, Sara managed to make me cum early. Neither of us seemed to mind, though.

The sheets were tightly wrapped around the two of us, one of my legs between Sara's and vice versa. Her chin rested on top of my head and my right cheek lay on top of her chest. My left hand resided on her right hip while her right hand resided on the back of my left thigh. I smiled as the morning light barreled through our bedroom window and the face of my beloved remained sound asleep in my arms.

I stuck out my neck and chastely kissed her on the lips. Then, as if on cue, something between the two of us began to vibrate. I moaned at the feeling and Sara conceded with her own moan. She squinted her eyes and I watched them open.

"I think that's yours," she mumbled as she leaned in and chastely kissed me back. She shifted a few more times before she rolled over and swung both her legs over the edge of the bed.

I knitted my brows as the vibration became less charged. I felt around near my thighs and felt the vibrating object: my cell phone.

"It's Grissom," I stated. Sara looked over her shoulder on her way to the bathroom and grinned.

"He seems to really know how to ruin a moment, doesn't he," she chuckled.

"Hey, wait," I called to Sara after I flipped the phone open. "Give me a second and I'll join you."

"Who are you talking to," Grissom asked.

"Sara."

"She's in Vegas?"

"Yeah," I directed into the phone. The next thing I said was only for Sara's ears, but with my luck I didn't cover the phone enough with my hand.

"What about using the jets," Grissom asked with curiosity though by the sound of his voice he figured it would be best if he remained ignorant.

"Uh, nothing. What's up?"

"We got a 419 at the Naughty Kitty."

"Great. Just what I need," I mumbled.

"Hurry up," Sara called from the bathroom. Instead of a verbal response, I decided to step inside the master bath. I locked the doors behind me and continued to talk to Grissom though it was the last thing I wanted to do at the sight of Sara soaking it up in my tub, one of her hands ready to turn previously mentioned jets on.

"I can be in within an hour, no less," I told Grissom. My eyes were wide and trained on her glorious figure beneath the occasionally rippling water. She squirmed under my stare but decided to play dirty as she ran a hand up her thigh, nearing my favorite spot on her body.

"Catherine, I'm going to need you sooner than that. You switched shifts so you should be in within twenty minutes or you're late."

"Gil, let me tell you something," I grew firm. "I have a prior commitment to keep and my god, if you knew what is was you wouldn't still be on the phone with me. So, excuse me, but I think I'll be late for this."

I disconnected, leaving him no time to argue, and tossed the phone aside as I stepped in across from her.

"I love this tub," I said. She smiled and moved toward me in way where she closed all the space between us and had me trapped between her legs. I certainly was not about to complain.

"Unh," we simultaneously moaned. Our sexes pressed together and I nearly went blind.

"This…is perfect," Sara whispered as our lips clashed with every syllable.

We both had trouble keeping our eyes open, but I somehow managed to keep them open enough to take the hand she held over the control to the jets and turn them on.

"Unh, oh, God," I groaned the words together in a way that made them sound like one entire word. "Now _this _is perfect."

I gave her a passionate kiss and our legs strangled the other's legs in a fight for a comfortable but sexy position to keep us both extremely aroused. In all the movement, we rubbed against each other and soon before long, we were going at it with a passion one could only describe as rough.

I yanked a bundle of hair I had balled into my fist at the back of her neck and pinned her to a corner **of the**tub on her side. We grunted, we licked, we bit, we grinded, we pulled, we pushed, we moaned, we heavily breathed, we saw white lights that most would claim were stars, we husked obscene suggestions in the other's ear when we wanted to try something, and we enjoyed each other.

"F-f-_fuck_," I sputtered out in a loud scream that ricocheted off what sounded like every wall in the house. At that point, I became aware of the fact Lindsey still lived her too, but then I remembered that she went with my mom earlier when Sara got Bryce up for school. I loved her for always planning things out.

"God yesss!" She was a happy customer like me. That was a good thing to know.

"Was it good for you too," I breathlessly asked with a smirk.

"Maybe next time we should experiment," she suggested.

"Like we didn't already?"

She smiled. "I meant something more like condiments."

My eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Huh, that sounds…interesting. And messy."

"Yeah, but I'd love to lick chocolate syrup off you. Add some whipped cream, maybe caramel. Mm, forget the syrup. I've changed my mind."

"Hey, I never said you could."

"Not yet, but you will," she cockily grinned, but with Sara, even her cocky grin didn't appear cocky. I still loved her. It was different when all the dirt bags I dated gave me that type of grin. For looking at me like that, I kicked them out of my bed if we'd managed to make it that far. But I would never think about doing that with the beautiful woman I wanted to stare at every morning, or rather every afternoon, when I woke up for the day.

"Later," I smiled before I gave her a chaste kiss. "Right now…you have to clean up the bathroom floor. Damn overflowing tub with us having sex in it _on top _of the jets."

"Sorry I made you late," Sara kindly apologized with a light smile playing across her face.

"It's fine. Grissom'll deal with it. He has to. See you later?"

"Yeah, maybe after I take Lindsey and Bryce to the park I'll stop by the lab and pick you up. Take the lab's SUV so you can leave it in the lot and not feel bad about it."

I gave a throaty, almost seductive, giggle. "Okay, I'll see you later…Sugar Lips."

She then unintentionally, instinctively, licked her lips.

I gave another giggle similar to the first then headed back into the bedroom and rushed myself in some clothes. Within five minutes, I was out the door…unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

**_Let me know what you think. Oh, and about the jets...it just popped into my head and then I sent it to my friend for proofreading and his honest opinion. He thought it was hot. So...did you? I can't read minds so tell me in a review. _**

**_Thanks for reading. :)_**


End file.
